FLASHBACKS
by nagihansworld
Summary: My story about Mito-Hashirima, Tobirama-Hitomi-Madara, Shikamaru-Temari and Naruto-… :)
1. Prologue

FLASHBACKS

Tobi choose Naruto but he doesn't know what can he do. Everyone is glad for Tobi's choose but they forget Madara in one second.

Madara is smiling and Hashirima, Tobimaru, Orochimaru, Gaara, Mei, Tsunade so everyone look at him.

Madara said: ''You think you win? I thought everything. You forget me. If you don't care your enemiy, you lost.'' then everyone said: ''What happenin?'' they can't move, they're in chakra shield..

Hashirama or Tobimaru didn't ask anything cause they know what that is. It's Madara's techinc. Orochimaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, Sakura, Gai Sensei, 3. Hokage Sarutobi Temari and 5-6 more person saved themselves cause they can do kuchiyose no jutsu. They need a plan. Temari said: ''I know what we do.'' And whispering to Orochimaru. Everyone suprised but that's perfect plan.

Temari has changed. Her hair is long and free now. It has a reason. *We will learn what happened later *

Orochimaru is using edo tensei, Madara and others look at him. Everyone shocked, who is?

It was Jiraiya! Naruto shouted: ''ERO-SENINN'' Tsunade is excited too. Orochimaru said: ''Shut up.'' And he used edo tensei again.

Everyone is still excited. Hashirama, Tobimaru and kages too..

It was Mito.

Orochimaru said: ''Jiraiya, you're gonna go with Naruto. I'm gonna be with Sasuke. Mito-sama is gonna with Tsunade and Sakura. Everyone needs her jutsus. She is stonger than Tsunade and Sakura. We need her medical jutsus.''

And Sakura said: ''Hmm why Mito-sama is very young?'' Mito smiled and said: ''Special jutsu..'' and Sakura understand it's Tsunade-sama's jutsu. Tsunude said: ''Grandma you seem younger than me.'' And smiled. Mito it's normal honey, im a Uzumaki. You seem like young. Jiraiya and you look like father-daughter.. Hahaha you know my secret jutsu. I proud of you.

But where i am?'' They told everything. Mito scared.. She can understand what happenin.. Cause he is Madara.'' And Jiraiya understand everything too.

Madara laughted and said: ''Old man and Mito… They can't fight me.. You make me happy.. It's pathetic. Don't finished it yet?''

Orochimaru said: ''It's not over yet.'' Mito , Tsunade and Sakura starts to make people better.

And last edo tensei, it's a woman! Who is her? Mito smiled, Temari, Tsunande, Sarutobi and Orochimaru know who she is. She has green, big and beautiful eyes. She has white skin. She has very long, wavy, brown and shiny hair. Her dress fits her body. She is 1.65 cm. She has big boobs so she is perfect.

And she shouted: '' Who is wake me up?!'' Orochimaru said: ''It's me.'' And he gets a punch. She said: ''Sarutobi?!'' Sarutobi said: ''Please, please listen me.'' Jiraiya said:''She is so hoot!'' Tsunade said: ''Jiraiya, you're dead. You pervert.'' She already punch him. Jiraiya punched , Tsunade suprised. Cause she didn't punch.. Naruto said: ''Hey Aunt, what are you doing?'' She said: ''Aunt?!'' Naruto gets a punch too. Jiraiya said: ''Naruto, you still don't know what you say to a woman.''and smiled. Naruto said : ''Edo-senin.'' He likes he is gonna cry. Jiraiya understand and said: ''Naruto you're still like a baby.'' Naruto said: ''Edo-senin!'' Minato smiled… Orochimaru said: ''Woow, she is so mean.'' Sarutobi said: ''She is still wayward, mean and dynamic.'' He smiled.

She said: ''Why im here?'' and she saw Madara and helpless people. ''Madara… why im asking?'' she smiled. Madara: ''I'm getting have fun.'' And Tobimaru remember old….

I hope you like it. It's my first fanfiction. I thougt write ff many times but im lazy. That is begining. If you like, first part will come. Sorry for my english, im not British or American. I'm 16 years old girl. I can't write my dreams but i said it's my first, everything gonna be ok! I'm waiting your comments. And my story about Mito-Hashirima, Tobimaru-She-Madara, Shikamaru-Temari and Naruto-…:)


	2. Chapter 1

FLASHBACKS

CHAPTER 1

PART 1:

First kages meeting… -sama still wants a part of their wealty land and %30 of the amount they're going to pay to buy a bijuu. All kages shouted to him.

And door opened. It was a girl. She has green, big and beautiful eyes. She has white skin. She has very long, wavy, brown and shiny hair. Her dress fits her body. She is 1.65 cm. She has big boobs so she is perfect.

She thew guides to , and .. ''Look at me, you useless kages.. We came for a deal. If you don't want, we can fight!'' she looked them and shouted. ''Hitomi stop!'' said to Hitomi.

''Shut up. You're fucking idiot. If you want our village's peace one-chan, watch me.'' Hitomi said to and she's like kazekage. ''Ahh that girl..'' said , he bored.

''Who is that girl?'' ''Please go home and cook..'' ''We don't wanna mess with a girl. Okay?'' Kages talking about that girl and they're angry. ''Oh noo..'' said , he worried.

''You poor things said I'm just a girl? A girl can't be shinobi?! So a girl kick your strong and boys's ass. And that girl can kick your ass too.'' Hitomi shouted and looked obliqueliy.

''Hitomi listen to me. I'm the kazekage. Get out and stay away from that room. I'm gonna do the best for our village.'' Kazekage said that and he is very serious but Hitomi doesn't care and and slam the door.

''She is so cute, ha?'' Hashirama said and smiled. , and were so angry. ''I'm sorry for my sister. She cares for our village. Please understand her. Normally she is good girl. She's nervous.'' said.

''I'm not nervous and you don't have to apologise!'' Hitomi shouted the door behind. Tobimaru smiled and forget meeting and his stupid brother. Hashirama understand Tobirama liked that girl.

''Let's forget that event. And Kazekage, we accept your condition. And Mizukage, Raikage and Tsuchikage we are gonna give bijuus. Please be our guest.. We're gonna do a party tomorrow.'' Hashirama said that and went.

***I'm waiting your comments. x **


End file.
